Vehicles typically include a clothes hook disposed against an upper interior surface of a roof of the vehicle. The clothes hook is normally disposed adjacent an outboard edge of the vehicle, i.e., laterally offset from a center of the vehicle, adjacent a door opening. Such clothes hooks only support two or three clothes hangers thereon.
When the vehicle is equipped with opposing clothes hooks, located adjacent opposing lateral door openings of the vehicle, a rod may be attached to and supported by each of the opposing clothes hooks, and extend laterally across a width of the vehicle. However, the rod is spaced below the upper interior surface of the roof a distance, and may interfere with passenger seating beneath the suspended rod.